marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Earth
The '''Battle of Earth' was a major confrontation where the Avengers, helped by their allies in the Dora Milaje, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Asgardians, the Ravagers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, battled an offensive of Outriders, Chitauri and Sakaarans, led by Thanos and his Black Order, in the ruins of the New Avengers Facility. The combined forces of the Avengers and their allies managed to prevent Thanos from using the six Infinity Stones to destroy their universe as Iron Man instead collected them and snapped his fingers, decimating Thanos and his forces, but tragically also resulted in his own death. Background After the Attack on the New Avengers Facility, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Thor rallied themselves and confronted Thanos. The Mad Titan incapacitated Iron Man and overpowered Thor, but Rogers proved worthy to wield Mjolnir and intervened. He was eventually overpowered and his shield was broken. After being beaten by Thanos, Rogers got a message over his comms from Sam Wilson. Shortly after, portals created by Doctor Strange began to open up behind them, revealing the allies of the Avengers: the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dora Milaje and the Wakandan tribes, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Asgardians and the Ravagers. Heroes who were decimated by Thanos also returned: Black Panther, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Star-Lord, and Wasp. Heroes who were not decimated by Thanos also appeared to aid the Avengers in battle: Pepper Potts, donning a new blue-and-silver Iron Man suit, Okoye, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek. The two sides held a short standoff before Captain America gave the call sign and the two sides collided.Avengers: Endgame Battle to be added Aftermath After Thanos and his army disintegrated into ashes at Tony Stark's hand, a fatally wounded Stark collapsed onto the ground and lay against a mound of wreckage. First to arrive was Rhodes who upon seeing the state of the Injury the Infinity stones had inflicted on Stark knew that he wouldn't have long to live all he could do was smile whilst crying and place his hand on his best friends head and give a silent final farewell. Spider-Man rushed immediately towards him next trying to not cry whilst seeing the severity of his injury and proclaiming that they had won. The last to arrive was his wife Pepper Potts. Stark who at this point was swiftly losing consciousness. However, when Pepper spoke to him, he managed to say quietly say that he loved her. She then told him and that they had won, that everything was going to be ok and now he could rest. Soon afterward, Stark died and his arc reactor fell dark, leaving Potts, Spider-Man, and War Machine to weep profusely; they had lost not only the hero who saved the universe from Thanos, but also a husband, a father, and a best friend. The Avengers laid Stark to rest at his home by a river, with all the allies he had made, from Doctor Strange to Black Panther, seeing him off as a wreath holding a plaque reading "Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart", was nestled onto the river and flowed away. Happy Hogan comforted Morgan Stark during the funeral, who asked if she was hungry. Morgan responded to Hogan that she wanted cheeseburgers, with Hogan saying that he would get her all the cheeseburgers she wanted if it made her happy. Following the funeral, Captain America agreed to return the Infinity Stones to the separate timelines where they had been taken, as well as Mjolnir, which Thor had recovered in the same timeline they had retrieved the Reality Stone. Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson saw him off as he used the Quantum Portal to return, with Banner stating that it would take him "as long as he needed" while for them only five seconds would pass. As Steve Rogers disappeared through time, Banner prepared to return him on the count of five; however, after five, Rogers did not return despite Banner's efforts. Fearing the worst, the trio panicked until Barnes noticed an old man sitting alone on a bench on the shore of the lake. Wilson and Banner understood this occurrence immediately, and Wilson realized that the old man was an aged Rogers. Rogers reminisced over the memories they had shared and told Wilson to open a circular bag next to him; it contained Rogers' shield. Wilson mused over the retirement of Rogers, saying that America would never be the same without its captain; Rogers passed the title of Captain America to Falcon and instructed him to wear the shield. Sam, dumbfounded, wore it with grace and Rogers was content, shaking his hand one final time as they parted ways. Before leaving, however, Wilson noticed a wedding ring on Rogers' ring finger and asked him to elaborate on his wife sometime, but Rogers declined, as he deemed such an explanation unnecessary. References Category:Events